Beach City Prep - A Steven Universe High School AU
by potato.salad.sandwich
Summary: Both the Crystal and Homeworld Gems attend a boarding school in Beach City. Follow their adventures as they tackle high school, new friendships, and new relationships. Possible ships: Lapidot, Pearlmethyst, Rubapphire, and Stevonnie. Will be multiple chapters. I have posted the same story on my wattpad account @wormtastic in case you see a duplicate **NOT MY ART**


"Just five more minutes…" Lapis mumbled as Peridot burst into her room, despite the numerous signs taped on Lapis' door warning her not to. "You said that approximately 6 minutes and 12 seconds ago." Peridot retorted, looking at her expensive smartwatch. "Look Lazuli, I'm just trying to help you out here. Jasper is going to wake up any minute now, and you know how she is when she has to wait for a shower. So you better use the showers before she does. Also, you have 37 minutes until first period. You don't want to be late for your first day of school." And with that said Peridot left, leaving Lapis with her thoughts.

Lapis rolled out of bed and sluggishly made her way down the hall to the bathrooms. The room was still steamy from Peridot's shower. Lapis took her blue towel off of the hook and picked up her toiletries basket and flip flops. She turned the water on the coldest setting, then carefully undressed. Lapis loved showers. She always felt this connection with water that she couldn't describe, it made her happy.

Lapis happily hummed a song by her favorite band, Empire of the Sun. The shower curtain was suddenly yanked open and both Lapis and Jasper jumped back in surprise. Jasper turned quickly and shot out of the room yelling, "Oh my god! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Perinerd! That little punk is going to get it later!"

This had already happened three times since they moved into the dorms earlier that month. Peridot managed to trick Jasper into thinking she had started the shower water for her. While Lapis and Jasper were left mortified, Peridot thought it was the funniest thing to ever happen and could not control her laughter.

Lapis finished her shower and dried off. She winced as she saw some of her blue hair dye on the towel. Luckily she had another appointment scheduled. Lapis then started to put on the complicated school uniform that looked like something out of an anime.

Lapis went to a stuffy boarding school full of rich people in Beach City for high school. She was the only one from her huge middle school back in Miami that was going to school abroad. She and the other students moved into their dorms three weeks ago. The dorms were very luxurious, with a full sized closet, a queen size bed, and a balcony in each room. There were three rooms on each floor of the housing buildings with a shared bathroom on the end of the hallway. Lapis Lazuli shared a floor with two girls who were also freshmen, Peridot Diamond and Jasper Quartz. Because of their gemstone related names, they nicknamed themselves the Homeworld Gems.

Peridot Diamond, also known as Peri or Perinerd, is a medium sized girl with short green hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail. She has a small triangle birthmark on her forehead that is only visible when she's not wearing her huge glasses. She is constantly reading on her tablet (and calling people "Clods"). When she isn't in uniform, she always wears the same green alien hoodie.

Jasper Quartz is a very buff girl who is really into sports. She has long platinum blonde hair and always has odd tan lines from her various sports activities. She managed to join the boys football team after her parents paid a big sum of money to the school. When she isn't in uniform, she wears muscle tanks with athletic shorts. Jasper also enjoys beating Peridot up for any slight annoyance she causes.

Lapis Lazuli is a tall and skinny girl with short blue hair, usually kept in a bun. She is on the swim team and enjoys swimming freestyle. She is often found studying or binge watching anime. When not in uniform, she enjoys wearing casual dresses with bomber jackets.

On the two floors below them are the Crystal Gems. They each also have gem related names, well except for Steven. Pearl is a girl about Lapis' size who is a really good dancer. Amethyst is a chubby girl who just likes to go with the flow and enjoys drawing. Ruby and Sapphire are roommates who are about the same size. Ruby is a tomboy and is almost as athletic as Jasper, and Sapphire is supposedly an amazing singer and is part of the school's choir. They managed to get the school to let their little brother, Steven stay in the girl's building. Lapis and her friends did not like the Crystal Gems at all. They were always causing trouble. The Crystal Gems would constantly toilet paper their hallway.

Lapis picked up her pajamas and headed back to her room. She checked the time. 7:17. She had ten minutes until her first class. She walked downstairs and into the common area for breakfast. She grabbed a banana and sat down at the table. Peridot was sitting at the other end, trying to stifle a smile. "Good morning Lazuli, glad you finally woke up. How was your shower?" Peridot giggled her stupid giggle and went back to reading. Lapis gave her a cold look and got up from the table. On her way out, she ran into one of the Crystal Gems, Pearl. Lapis put on her most annoyed face and quickly continued walking.

Lapis walked across the campus and made it to her English class just before the bell rang. "Good morning students. I'm Mrs. Sardonyx. Please take a seat at your assigned table. The seating chart is on the board." The teacher announced. How could someone sound so energetic so early in the morning? Coffee, Lapis assumed. She scanned the chart for her name. She was seated at the table in the back left corner of the classroom. Seated at the table with her were Peridot, Amethyst, and Steven. This was going to be a long year.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review for more :) ~Potato**


End file.
